Brock and Marley 3
by WitChan
Summary: The saga between Brock and Marley finally comes to an end as Marley have devious fun with Brock one last time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Please leave me alone..." Brock begged.

"Sorry, Brock, but you're still mine, no matter how hard you're trying to get rid of me," Marley said as she moved closer to Brock while Brock moved back, smirking.

"Whatever you do, please don't kill my family," Brock said.

"I won't kill them, Brock," Marley said. Then, she equipping a tranquilizer, pointing it a Brock. "And by the way, meet a little friend of mine. Time to go to sleep!"

After Marley's words, she pulled the trigger, instantly knocking Brock out as he fell on the ground.

A day later, Brock woke up after a long slumber, seeing himself tied on the bed, also naked. Then, he looked at Marley and another woman smiling at him. "Where am I, Marley?"

"In a place where no one can find us," Marley replied.

"Who's the girl?"

"Caitlin, my friend. We became friends when we were younger," Marley replied.

"This is gonna be so great punishing a sexy guy like yourself," Caitlin said.

"Oh no..." Brock said. There was nothing he can do besides suffering more rape.

Looking at Caitlin, Marley said, "Let us get started, shall we?"

After Marley's words, Marley and Caitlin removed everything off them as Brock dripped a few tears out of his eyes. Once done, Caitlin and Marley joined Brock on the bed as they crawled closer to him, giving him evil smiles as Brock whimpered.

"Hmmm... Where should I start first?" Caitlin said. Then, she looked at Brock's ass, saying, "I know! Your ass."

Putting two of her fingers together, Caitlin pushed them deep inside Brock's ass, thrusting it in and out as Marley sat on top of Brock's face. "Lick it, sexy," Marley ordered.

Doing as told, Brock put his tongue out to lick Marley's cunt, moaning as Caitlin continued to thrust his ass. Moaning too, Marley said, "Lick it faster, damnit!"

Now poor Brock licked Marley's cunt faster as Marley gripped her own breast and moved it in circles, teasing her nipple from the other breasts as she flickered it like a light switch.

"Prepare to the pain from your balls, Brock!" Caitlin said, and that doesn't sound good for poor Brock.

As Caitlin cupped Brock's balls, she squeezed them hard, making Brock scream as he accidentally bit Marley's cunt. "Bite it one more time and I'll castrate your balls!" Marley warned.

Brock didn't like the sound of that, but he was already dead anyway, since he's being held hostage in a place where no one can find him. Keeping Brock in an unknown place was something Marley should've done at first, but she didn't think about it until she escaped from prison.

As for Caitlin, she was a great partner for Marley to help her torture Brock, not because they're friends, it's because of Caitlin's love for femdon. She was extremely interested in femdon, after watching a movie her parents wouldn't allow her to look at. She tortured a few boys, but none of them told anyone that Caitlin raped them because Caitlin threatened to kill them if they did.

Back to Marley, she switched breasts as she gripped the breast she didn't do while pinching the nipples from the other breast she gripped earlier, loving from the feeling from her cunt.

"Once I cum, Caitlin will stop squeezing your balls, okay?" Marley said.

After a few minutes, Marley reached her climax as her love juices squirted out of her cunt, getting off Brock's face as Caitlin's squeezing finally came to an end. After calming down, Marley untied Brock as Caitlin went under the bed to grab a few items. One was a box full of dildos and strapons and the other was a baseball bat.

"You see this, Brock?" Caitlin said, holding the baseball as Marley took something out of a small drawer and it was a ball gag. She put the ball gag in Brock's mouth as Caitlin rejoined Marley and Brock on the bed.

"Do it," Marley said.

After Marley's words, Caitlin struck Brock's right leg with the baseball bat, making her scream in terror through the ball gag. Then, she struck his left leg, which leads her to hit it two more times. Now she hit his right one again until she stopped as the baseball bat cracked a little.

"Did that hurt?" Marley asked, taunting Brock.

Poor Brock nodded his head as more tears dripped out of his eyes. To him, Caitlin and Marley are the most evil people he ever met, even Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic weren't as evil as them.

Speaking of Marley and Caitlin, they untied poor Brock to put him in doggy-style position, although Brock can barely stay in that position. Then, Caitlin grabbed Brock's head as she removed the ball gag off his mouth and put his face towards her cunt, saying, "Lick it, bitch."

He did as he put his tongue deep inside her cunt, getting his hair rubbed by Caitlin as she started moaning. Marley resumed her fun with Brock as she grabbed his ass with both of her hand, stuffing her mouth between his crack to lick his anus.

"Make me cum, bitch... Make me cum..." Caitlin said.

Thinking about Brock's love-goo, Marley creeped one of her hands toward Brock's cock, wrapping it with her hand as she began stroking it. She did it fast so she can unleash his sperm within less than two and a half minutes.

More licks later from poor Brock, Caitlin finally reached her orgasm, forcing Brock to taste more love juices as Marley's rimming ended. Then, Caitlin flipped Brock over as Marley continued to stroke his cock. Many seconds later, Brock's cock ejaculated as his sperm flew out of it before landing on it.

"God, it looks so delicious," Marley said, moving closer to Brock's cock as Caitlin joined her, licking the sperm off Brock's cock and pubes as they moaned together.

After cleaning up Brock's private parts, the girls touched each other's lips, guiding towards each other's tongues for a french-kiss, sharing the sperm inside their mouths as they wrapped their arms around each other before closing their eyes together.

Once their hot kiss ended, the girls grabbed a strap-on out of the box, wearing it so they can double team Brock once again.

Laying down, Marley said, "Lay on me."

As Brock laid on Marley, Caitlin put Marley's dildo inside Brock ass. Then, she put hers inside it before getting on top of Brock. With that, the girls began to thrust Brock's ass together, making grunt sounds as Brock moaned.

More minutes passed as the girls kept thrusting Brock's ass, making it bleed. Brock couldn't take it anymore, so he makes another suicide attempt by ending his breathing. He stopped, however, as someone kicked the door opened, stopping Marley and Caitlin from raping Brock.

"You two are under arrest!" a police officer said as more officers came in with guns.

As Marley and Caitlin got off Brock with disappointed looks on their faces, Brock said, "Oh thank you, officers! How did you all find me!"

"Your family told us that you didn't respond to their calls yesterday, worrying that something bad happened to you," one officer replied.

"I see," Brock said.

A year later, Brock was riding his Pokemon on strollers at the park, having a great time. It's been a year since Marley kidnapped and raped him again. Speaking of Marley, she and Caitlin are serving life in prison while being locked in their prison cell forever.

Brock suddenly gasped as he stopped, seeing a Gothitelle walking around the park. Then he realize that it wasn't Marley. The Gothitelle heavily resembles as Marley. "Thank god," Brock said.

The End


End file.
